jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1306
Episode 1306 is the sixth episode of Season 13 of JayGT, and the sixth and final auditions episode. It came after Episode 1305 and before Episode 1307. Auditioned Vegas Round The acts that made it through the auditions were all flown to Las Vegas, where the four main judges reviewed their audition tapes and voted to select 80 of these acts to proceed to the Judge Cuts round. Top 80 *[[Academy of Villains|'Academy of Villains']], Shadow Dance Group *'Alex Hooper', Stand-Up Comedian *[[Amanda Mena|'Amanda Mena']], Singer *'Andrew Johnston', Singer *[[Andy Huggins|'Andy Huggins']], Stand-up Comedian *[[Angel City Chorale|'Angel City Chorale']], Choir *[[Angel Garcia|'Angel Garcia']], Singer *[[Annaliese Nock|'Annaliese Nock']], Danger Act *[[Bensax International|'Bensax International']], Saxophonist *[[Blaise Ryndes|'Blaise Ryndes']], Bubbleologist *[[Blue Tokyo|'Blue Tokyo']], Acrobatic Dance Group *[[Bone Hampton|'Bone Hampton']], Stand-up Comedian *[[Brody Ray|'Brody Ray']], Singer/Guitarist *[[Chris Cox|'Chris Cox']], Mentalist *'Christina Wells', Singer *'Da RepubliK', Dance Group *[[Daniel Emmet|'Daniel Emmet']], Opera Singer *[[David Pereira|'David Pereira']], Acrobatic Dancer *'Diabolowalker', Diabolo Dance Group *[[Duo Non Stop|'Duo Non Stop']], Rola Bola Duo *[[Duo Transcend|'Duo Transcend']], Trapeze Duo *[[Duo Vital-x|'Duo Vital-x']], Knife Thrower Duo *'Elijah Holt', Trampoline Acrobat *[[EXISDANCE|'EXISDANCE']], Multimedia Dance Act *'Flau'jae', Rapper *'Fratelli Rossi', Acrobatic Duo *[[French Accent|'French Accent']], Accordionist/Stand-up Comedian *'Geoffrey Berhault', Tightrope Acrobat *'Géométrie Variable', Geometric Dance Group *[[Glennis Grace|'Glennis Grace']], Singer *[[Hamster Wheel|'Hamster Wheel']], Kinetic Artist Trio *[[Hans|'Hans']], Singer/Dancer/Accordionist *'Jack Tenney', Trampolinist *[[Jim Mouth|'Jim Mouth']], Mouth Stuffer *'Jimmy Ichihana', Magician *[[Joseph O'Brien|'Joseph O'Brien']], Singer and Pianist *[[Jules and Jerome|'Jules and Jerome']], Teeterboard Duo *'Junior New System', Dance Group *[[Kenny Thomas|'Kenny Thomas']], Motorcycle Stunt Performer *'Kevin Blake', Magician *'La Fontane Umane', Novelty Act *[[Laurent Piron|'Laurent Piron']], Magician *[[Lioz Shem Tov|'Lioz Shem Tov']], Comedy Mentalist *'Little Jeffrey', Singer *[[Lord Nil|'Lord Nil']], Escape Artist *[[Makayla Phillips|'Makayla Phillips']], Singer *[[Mr. Uekusa|'Mr. Uekusa']], Suspenseful Stripper *[[Ms. Trysh|'Ms. Trysh']], Singer *[[Neo-Geisha|'Neo-Geisha']], Japanese Folk Dance Group *[[Noah Guthrie|'Noah Guthrie']], Singer and Guitarist *'NUNNABOVE', Band *[[OC Music and Dance|'OC Music and Dance']], Orchestral Choir *[[Oliver Graves|'Oliver Graves']], Stand-up Comedian *[[Rob Lake|'Rob Lake']], Magician *[[Rudi Rok and Sari Aalto|'Rudi Rok and Sari Aalto']], Ventriloquist Duo *'Rénald Zapata', Painter *[[Samuel J. Comroe|'Samuel J. Comroe']], Stand-up Comedian *[[Sergey and Sasha|'Sergey and Sasha']], Acrobatic Duo *[[Sethward|'Sethward']], Novelty Act *[[Shannon and Reckon|'Shannon and Reckon']], Dog Act *[[Sixto and Lucia|'Sixto and Lucia']], Quick Change Duo *[[Srikanta Barefoot|'Srikanta Barefoot']], Cyr Wheel Acrobat *[[Storynest|'Storynest']], Virtual Reality Act *'Street Drum Corps', Percussion Group *'Swing Latino', Salsa Dance Group *[[The Future Kingz|'The Future Kingz']], Dance Group *'Ronnie Lamarque', Most Interesting Singer in the World *[[The PAC Dance Team|'The PAC Dance Team']], Dance Group *'The Sacred Riana', Spooky Magician *'The Savitsky Cats', Cat Act *[[Trinh Tra My|'Trinh Tra My']], Aerialist *[[Troy James|'Troy James']], Contortionist *[[UDI|'UDI']], Blacklight Dance Group *'Us the Duo', Band *'Vicki Barbolak', Stand-Up Comedienne *[[Virzi Triplets|'Virzi Triplets']], Comedian Trio *[[Vivien Vajda|'Vivien Vajda']], Jump Rope Acrobat *'Voices of Hope Children's Choir', Choir *'We Three', Band *'Yumbo Dump', Body Sound Making Duo Eliminated *[[Benjamin and Adam|'Benjamin and Adam']], Pole Acrobat Duo *'Berlin', Singer/Pianist *[[Carlos and Sofia|'Carlos and Sofia']], Acrobatic Dance Duo *[[Cliff Cobblestone|'Cliff Cobblestone']], Stand-up Comedian *[[Darzana|'Darzana']], Dinosaur Dance Group *[[Harold & Regan|'Harold & Regan']], Dance Duo *[[Jenny Klimantova|'Jenny Klimantova']], Hula-Hoop Artist *'Kazi', Singer/Guitarist *[[Lauren Weintraub|'Lauren Weintraub']], Singer and Guitarist *'Macey Mac', Singer/Guitarist *[[Nathan Spare|'Nathan Spare']], Fire Breather *[[Pancakes|'Pancakes']], Dance Group *'Sweet Potato & Josie', Sweet Potato Cooking Instructors *'The Melisizwe Brothers', Band *'Uncle Clutch', Novelty Act *[[Zoltan Kaszas|'Zoltan Kaszas']], Stand-up Comedian Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Audition Episodes Category:Season 13 Audition Episodes